


Can we talk?

by NoodlePie



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Codel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, carl - Freeform, cody and noel, love island the game - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodlePie/pseuds/NoodlePie
Summary: It's Day 2 at Casa Amor and Codel has to make a decision about which boy to take with her and Carl certainly makes it easy for her.





	Can we talk?

**Author's Note:**

> I think we just needed a little more of Carl and his nerdy butt. I hope y'all like it.

Carl never thought he would march in Casa Amor with the intention to crack on with Codel and actually do it successfully but there they were. For some unknown to him reason, she had asked him to sleep in the same bed and even rejected his polite option to put a pillow wall. Not only that but she was showing big interest in him which shook him deeply but definitely enjoyed it. Their first kiss had been so innocent, yet passionate and electric. Codel loved his shyness and how careful he was. No one had been so soft towards her. He always put one finger under her chin and caressed her jaw while slowly kissing her and sometimes it wasn't even sexual but it always made her tingle down to her feet. Between kisses he liked to pull away a bit so he could look at her and then visibly be unable to resist kissing her again. From their first kiss that they had the first night in the Casa, every next one had been growing more passionate and thirstier. He was getting more and more confident as he was studying what she liked and how her body moved and where all of her sensitive spots were. Much to his surprise, she had been doing the exact same thing. She noticed that whenever he got more excited and kissed her harder, he would try to tone it down as if scared not to be too much. She wondered who the hell hurt him and told him that he could be too much, in fact she liked it when he was more intense. There was no way in hell, he could look pushy or intrusive. 

By night two, they already had a handful of "their" things like he would trace a finger on her arm or back until she fell asleep, and if they were sitting next to each other he would sometimes play with her long red hair and he loved it the most when she got the goosebumps from it. In return, she would write funny words on his leg or inner forearm and then laugh at herself when he would keep failing at guessing what it was. Truth was, he usually knew exactly what word she was writing but he loved making all the wrong guesses to make her laugh. She would nudge him a little bit or lean on his shoulder whenever she laughed harder and as small of a thing that was, it made him feel warm. They had clicked instantly which made it so much easier to go down the slide of feelings together and before long they both found themselves to be attached to the other one. Like everyone kept saying, a day in the villa was like a week and a week was like a month.

Lottie had the wild idea to pull a revenge game on the Villa boys, a result of the morning video they had received, and teach them a lesson. Somehow Codel wasn't surprised Noah had kissed someone during the challenge. After his and Hope's dramatic break up, it was only expected he would look for some kind of a rebound. Not to mention, that she had been crushing severely on Carl to the point where she was a little ashamed of it. So most of her wasn't even bothered with it. Hope, however, made sure to try to make her feel as guilty as possible. It was growing on everyone's nerves. Noah and Hope, Hope and Noah. No one cared. Not to mention that she had no respect for the fact that Codel was coupled up with him and he had said that he thought he might be happier with her. She grunted several times while getting ready and visibly rolled her eyes at Hope that just wouldn't stop going off about Noah and it drove her to the point where she preferred to deal with Chelsea's overdramatic outburst when Gary had mentioned the new girls and his nan. Seriously, where was Carl? He knew how to ground her with his calm aura and loving smile. All she needed was for him to kiss her forehead and she would have been alright but somehow Carl was not around and no one seemed to know where he was. Interesting and sketchy or maybe she was just caught in the heat of the moment and he was taking a short nap. She wanted to take a nap too. Curling up next to him while everyone was being unbearably anxious sounded like absolute heaven.

In the evening, she was absolutely ready for the coming party and all the drinks as Hope had driven her almost mad. The whole yard was beautifully decorated with different colored lights and dance music was filling the whole open space. The boys looked as delicious as ever and they made sure that everyone had a drink and then another and then another until they all forgot that there was ever tension somewhere around them. Slowly the tension melted away and a joyous cloud had settled between the group. Priya and Chelsea had gathered everyone in a dance circle and took turns dancing in the middle until one by one each of the Islanders gathered the courage to do it too then they kind of separated into groups of two and three. Codel noticed Carl sitting on a high chair next to Kassam. The two of them weren't quite the dancers. She walked over to them making sure that Carl doesn't see her, however she couldn't escape Kassam's gaze. He played along and didn't say anything but only sent her a faint grin. Carl was jumpy, alright. That's why she decided to not give him a huge scare. Her arms wrapped quickly around him and she boosted herself up with the foot bar on the chair and slapped a sneaky kiss on his cheek. He jumped but once he saw her face a smile beamed on his face. Kassam took the moment as his cue to leave and went to look for Lottie. "Not much of a dancer, huh?" she asked while wrapping her arms around his neck. His muscles tensed up under her weight but his face remained warm. "No, not much. "

"Maybe I can teach you a little something some time?" she bit her lip playfully. 

"You might lose a toe or two." he cracked another awkward smile. She could see in his eyes that he was calculating stuff or trying to figure out what to say. 

"I know that look. You're doing one of your deep thought journeys in that pretty head of yours. Do share." 

He hesitated and looked down for a second then he met her eyes again. "I just wish you could see yourself from my eyes. The way you glow and the way your hair frames your features or the way you kiss. You will never know exactly how everyone else sees you. " 

"No, but you can tell me. " she took his face in his palms and kissed him shortly. Once the kiss was over, they remained close and leaned on each other's foreheads. His jaw clenched and he let out a long breath. 

"Hey, everyone! Look what I found! Care for a game of Limbo?" Arjun cut their romantic moment by shouting and holding a long stick he found somewhere around the Casa. Everyone gathered for a quick game that ended with Codel winning over Felix with the not so invisible help of Arjun.

Shortly after, Priya pulled Codel away for a girls chat.

"I see you waste no time with Carl, babe!" she exclaimed and nudged her softly. Codel bit her lip trying to hide a smile. "Are you bringing him back to the Villa?"

"I think so. I hope he's genuine though. I really like him. Like I haven't clicked with anyone like this here. What if he's just looking for a way in the Villa? "

"Don't worry your mind with such thought, babes. Enjoy your time here. It would be his loss, either way. And he's so cuuuuuteee! What about Noah, though?" Chelsea pitched in.

"Me and Noah aren't even that close. I don't think he'll mind. Looks like he will be too caught up with Hope. I doubt she'll let him breathe. I'm not sure if I even want to deal with the baggage. " Codel closed frowning. "What about you girls?"

They each took turns talking about which boy they liked but no matter how much she tried to, Codel couldn't hear a word they were saying. Her brain was sending her loud messages that she wanted to talk to Carl instead. No. Not talk. Make out. Coincidentally, a hand touched her elbow gently.

"Do you mind if we talk?" it was Carl in all of his beauty and grace. His perfect jaw looked even more defined by the colored lights and the shine of the Moon. His face was serious and a little nervous. 

"For sure, babe."

She followed him to the swinging bench where he had already taken her once. It was their private little spot where no one could really see them unless they were trying to. On the way there, he made sure to trip twice and added one more time at the 2 steps that led to the swing. She giggled quietly, disbelieving that he could be THAT clumsy. He sat down, not letting her hand go and once she was seated next to him, he put both of their hands on his leg and lightly squeezed her fingers.   
For a brief moment, they only stared in each other's eyes, making the tension between them almost boil over. He sighed again, his cheeks reddening with anxiety. 

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she split the silence and her thumb soothingly caressed his hand.

"Yeah, uhm..." he suddenly remembered the reason of their conversation and his cheeks became even redder. "I thought we should talk...about us. And I know it's only the second day but I thought we should sit down and talk about where we both are, considering you girls will have to choose one guy to bring to the Villa and by that I mean is that I want to tell you where my head is. " he looked away and moved his gaze down to their hands, still holding. His grip tightened as he tensed up.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I agree we should talk about it too. " she said to give him some reassurance. "Whatever you want to say, it's okay, babes. I promise." 

"So....I really like you, Codel. The more I spend time with you and observe you, ugh, that sounds creepy, but the more I get to know you, the more I like you and would definitely like to see where this goes. " his eyes met hers again. " I love the way you think and how you understand me and accept me. Girls usually have a problem with how analytical I get sometimes. Or anxious. I'm trying to work on it, but you know, it's not always easy. Not to mention that I'm not very confident either, so this is harder for me than the rest of the boys. It was scary coming here but you make it so much easier. You make me feel like it's okay and like I don't have to tiptoe around you. Coming here, Graham gave us this whole speech about how we should play the game and graft on all the girls, find someone to take us back into the Villa. As soon as Marisol joined the picture, you see his plan went to hell. I knew I won't be able to do it. I tried to convince myself to go for whoever liked me but I knew I won't be able to pull it off. And then you broke that whole plan apart. So, I would love to keep growing our database together in the Villa and potentially outside of it. "

She smiled widely.

"That has to be one of the nicest things someone has ever said to me. I would love it if you joined me in the Villa, babe. We can take things in a comfortable pace. I definitely want to see where this goes. I think we get along really well. We should definitely fly our drones together once we're out of here. " she grinned at him. "I feel like a high school girl around you....and I like that. "

His face brightened up and he relaxed again.

"That's nice to hear. I have to admit, I wasn't sure how you would react to this conversation. "

She looked at him surprised. "You mean even though I am so obviously into you? You thought I might not take it well? You mean to tell me that your data collection and analysis didn't immediately tell you that I have a crush on you?"

He laughed and shook his head. " I guess doubt is a big variable in my database."

"Oh, I don't like this variable then. I would change the coding and find the source of the virus, delete it from the system and replace it with something more fitting. "

"Like what?"

Her gaze caressed the features of his face before her fingers did, followed by pulling his face slowly towards hers, setting the direction and pace of their kiss. It started soft and sweet, as if it was meant to stress the previous sentences that had been said by both of them, sealing that they were "a thing" and were going to give it a chance to bloom.

Codel felt her heart flutter in her chest and her fingertips tingled like 4th of July fireworks. Her hand slowly moved down from his jaw to his neck and to his hair. She gently tugged on it, pulling him away to take a short breath before going back for one more taste of his lips. They were always soft and a little damp. The second time when she pulled a little harder, a soft groan left his mouth and that started a fire in her whole body. She dove back in, this time hungrier and he answered with the same famished feeling. His hands traveled from her shoulder down her spine and when it settled on her thigh, he gave her waist a light squeeze.

They split for another moment. This time to silently establish where this was going. She wanted to see what was hiding in his deep blue eyes. Desire. She saw him look around them for a second to make sure that no one was around. She had absolutely forgotten that there was someone else in the Casa with them, or all the cameras for that matter. He always made her forget that they weren't alone but it seemed like the party had died down and everyone had gone inside to get ready for bed.

She claimed back his attention by putting two of her fingers on the sides of his lips and pulling him for another kiss. It was beyond her that he was such a good kisser considering he had told her several times that he didn't have much experience. It was impossible to be born so talented. The initial fear and uncertainty had vanished some time ago and he now knew exactly which way to move his tongue around hers and when to kiss her lips and how hard she liked to be bitten, he knew exactly how many kisses to plant on her slender neck and how soft to brush his tongue on her beautiful collarbones. The whimpers that she tried to hide so intently were the big sign he was following.

He slid his hand under her butt and swooped her from her seat directly on top his lap. Their faces parted but remained close. He couldn't take his eyes off her and how she slowly examined every single detail about his perfectly sculpted face. Her fingers traced the outlines of his lips and he took the chance to give her thumb a little bite that she welcomed with a pleased grin.

"Oh?" she whispered excitedly before burying her hands in his hair again and continuing their series of endless kisses.

His hands traveled across her bare back so lightly, it felt like little kisses on top of her soft skin and as their kiss grew more and more passionate and meaningful, their hands were becoming hungrier for more.

She flipped her hair to the side in a sign that he could unzip it and slide it off her. He hesitated at first but once he got the zipper between his fingers and she didn't protest, he pulled down the full length of it over her butt.

He pushed one shoulder of her dress down and after the second one she stood up to take it all off revealing her naked body in all of its glory.

Both of their hearts were racing and pounding the walls of their chests, as if trying to escape. Sure, he had touched some of her body in bed, under the blankets and he had seen her in her swimsuits but it was never like that. She looked like a goddess from some wild fantasy of his and for a moment he didn't believe that she was standing in front of him in her lacy underwear, waiting to be taken by him. For fuck's sake, he had only watched her on TV and didn't even think that she might like him back, let alone be sharing such private moments with him. He knew he had to gather all of his confidence from all the corners of his whole being and deliver what she wanted and needed.

He took another second to fathom the reality of the situation and Codel's beauty then pulled her back on top of him and started kissing her neck down to her collarbones again and moved further down to the brims of her lacy, see-through bustier. Every time his lips touched her warm skin, she let out a little moan of pleasure and desire until finally she couldn't take it anymore and pulled his shirt off throwing it on the ground and then pushing him flat on his back.

"You are absolutely delicious." she whispered while running her hands down his muscular body and slightly scratching his skin causing him to react ticklishly. That was one of the very few times when he had felt truly desired in not a filthy way like most girls did, but he knew that she truly wanted him for everything he has to offer to her and everything that she could give back.

She looked at him in search for approval and consent that they could move further once her hands reached the buttons of his jeans. He got a little nervous again and undid the first button himself but she grabbed his hands and pinned them next to his head, her face so close to his that her lips were brushing his.

"Nuh uh. Just trust me." she whispered and kissed him softly and undid the rest of the buttons then lifting herself slightly to pull them down.

Priya had once swooped her on a little secret that there were condoms under the cushion of the swing, so she hoped that they were on the right side and she could swiftly reach for one. Carl was used to everything but a girl leading. Not that he didn't enjoy it but he felt a little bad and like he was supposed to do something? He reminded himself what she had told him and tried to trust her. He kept his hands on her waist and once she started moving her thighs and rubbing on him it was all over. His head was empty. All thoughts and insecurities were gone and there was nothing but admiration for her and scorching fire that burnt through his veins. The vision of her also enjoying herself turned it even more up and he did was at loss for words.

She knew what she was doing to the last movement and before he knew she had thrown the condom wrapper somewhere around them and she was lifting herself one more time and then relaxing slowly on top of him, a louder moan rolling out of her mouth. His chest filled with air and once she was fully relaxed he managed to let it out before she started moving on top of him.

They started moving in a steady pace, using the swing to their advantage, making it harder for either one of them to remain quiet. She bit her lip hard in an attempt to drown her voice but with no luck. He reached forward and put his hand over her mouth which she didn't expect but only made the situation even more intense but at least her now even louder moans were being somewhat deafened by his hand that she held over her mouth until she felt she was getting closer and closer. He felt her tighten around him, their eyes hadn't parted even for a moment which was another new thing for him. He felt comfortable enough with her to look at her in the eyes the whole time and instead of making him so uncomfortable like in his past, it now turned him on even more. Her long hair was brushing his skin adding to the already overflowing pleasure she was giving him. 

"Oh my god...." she finally whimpered sending them both in an instant ecstatic state and her legs squeezed his thighs hard. |He watched her intently as her back arched back, her chest moving deeply as her lungs filled with air and slowly as she exhaled, she started shaking lightly, her nails releasing their grip on his skin and she slowly collapsed on top of him, still breathing shallow shaky breaths that synced with his. She kept shaking on top of him in waves until the feeling was almost gone and had left a memory in her fingertips and toes. 

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissed the top of her head and they remained quiet and still for a moment as if they wanted to make sure to remember as much as possible from what had happened.

"How was that for a changing variable?" she finally said.

"I might need some more data, honestly. " he replied and he felt her smile on top of his chest. "Definitely want to explore the coding further.......if you would like that, of course. "

Not that there wasn't a full tape of it on all the cameras all around the yard.

They snuck inside the bedroom and thankfully, everyone was already asleep, so they crawled in bed together. She moved close to him and turned to face him and he did the same. 

"I think, we're off to a good start. I really liked that. " she whispered.

"Me too. " he pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her forehead that followed her kissing his lips and letting it linger there as another time stamp to come back to when she needed beautiful moments to keep her floating. 

"You make my heart beat like the rain. " was the last thing she told him before she fell asleep shortly. The sentence stuck in his head and he replayed it over and over again until he dozed off as well. He felt almost undeserving of her words which was the effect of several unsuccessful partners in the past but Codel had a big mission to fix that. After all, if anyone could do it, it was her.


End file.
